Metachargers
Metachargers '''is a spinoff of Metaworld about Ulmulk's Army becoming Metachargers, soldiers who use cars, planes, and boats to fight Demise's forces. Episodes * Metacharged * Splashdown Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Garlic Ulmulk shoots missiles from his crotch. * Jon Ulmulk has slime guns called Oozinators. * When they meet Tarzan, instead of pounding his chest, he pounds his penis (covered by loincloth, but still inappropriate). Violence & Gore * Throughout the show, the Metachargers fight against Demise's forces by using bombs. The Metachargers use cars, planes, and boats to cause large burning explosions that destroy skyscrapers and structures in attempts to find new paths and shortcuts to kill their enemies. * Sometimes, bombs are detonated to damage and kill enemies, although sometimes Metachargers are also damaged in the explosions, to the point of death. * Jets, construction vehicles, and buses (all containing human citizens and workers) always explode and topple villains and Metachargers (these results are fatal, large stains of blood splatter). * Slowmotion effects highlight characters getting killed and their vehicles getting wrecked, this tends to result in limbs getting torn off. * In some episodes, life or death survival occurs, which involves enemy helicopters firing rockets at Metachargers, sometimes they deflect the rockets at the helicopter (in one sequence, a pilot has his chest exploded by a missile). * The Orange Juice Squid attempts to drown Ulmulk, Garlic, Quickshot, and James Bong, but fails. He then uncorks the Orange Juice River, flooding the city with orange juice, drowning countless to death. Orange Juice Squid is beached, and kills a few more people. * Garlic, Damien, and Ulmulk get in a gunfight with the Sky Pirates, but nobody is killed (the pirates escape). Profanity * No worse than Metaworld. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Garlic sometimes wears a chestplate with an MLG blunt on it. * Tobacco use in the forms of chewing, smoking, and E-Cigs. * Alcohol is consumed in some scenes, including by Alec (who drinks underage). * Bottle flipping appears, only using wine bottles, sometimes after successfully flipping, characters consume the alcoholic beverage, including a baby. * Drug Master, as the name implies, does drugs, such as mushrooms and syringes. In some sequences, he is shown with weed flowers or smoking a weed cigar. * Blue Meth is shown inside of a laboratory as a homage to Breaking Bad (due to meth's flamability, the lab explodes after the Metachargers drive by and shoot it). * Sky Lord is shown with a collection of gold, crystal meth, and syringes, and is holds a golden crystal and a syringe. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Throughout the show, it retains a thrilling mood, which may frighten children. The violence presented is realistic, as characters easily die during the explosions. * Metachargers' deaths range from depressing to brutally horrifying. * Moments involving gore can scar anyone of any age for life. * Innocents getting murdered in the action can be really intense. * The sound effects (explosions, clanging steel) are noticeably louder than in most IMAX theaters. * The scene with Orange Juice Squid may scare children due to only seeing his tentacles, but when the orange juice tsunami occurs, he is fully revealed to look cartoony. Theme/Rap META... CHARGERS! Jon Ulmulk had a problem with Demise, The last thing that little guy could be is nice, So he gathered some swag dudes, And some sick chicks, Sure, a couple of prudes, And extremely few p**cks The Metachargers were formed, And the city was swarmed, With vehicles going on land, ocean, and sky! And now they are gonna kill Demise and turn him to pie! META... CHARGERS! Garlic Ulmulk is Jonny's foot soldier, He is the Oversized S**t Car's beholder, Alec Ulmulk is such a young engineer, Yet everyday he drinks beer! Jon Ulmulk is done teaching science, But trust me, he uses it in his alliance, Jockey Ulmulk, for a human, is vast Theorizing anyone could be taller is half a**ed! META... CHARGERS! *A ton of glass shards form the Metachargers logo* Trivia * It is heavily inspired by Split/Second (including the logo being formed from glass), with the title being a spin on "Skylanders: Superchargers". Category:TV shows Category:TV-MA Category:Comedy Category:Bloody Category:Violent Category:Cancelled Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Metachargers